A Peeping Fez
by pinkwasteland
Summary: Fez can't resist spying on his friends. If he can't have her, at least he can watch. (Rated M for a reason)


**Idk where all this sin came from, forgive me.**

 **Written for a Fanfic100 I'm currently taking requests for!**

* * *

"Untrue, gold diggers are just girls smart enough to realize money last longer than love."

Jackie's matter of fact, smug face was contrast to Hyde's confused if slightly unimpressed grimace.

"What? Then what are you doing with me?"

Jackie turned to cup her partner's cheeks, "I'm holding out for your potential." She kissed him on the nose.

"Yeah, I think you'll be waiting a long time." Eric chimed in from the couch. Hyde wasted no time punching him in the arm with a warning look.

"Steven at least has more potential than you, Eric, you still hangout in your parents basement."

"Jackie, you're hanging out in that basement right now!"

"Yeah, but it's not my parents basement."

"Gotta admit, she's got ya there, Eric." Kelso said.

The group around him agreed in heckling union until he gave up.

"Besides," she continued, unprompted, "Hyde is intelligent, thoughtful, creative, and has a great memory for someone who smokes as much weed as he does!"

The group laughed, Hyde along with them, beaming at her. Fez watched him mouth 'Really?' toward her, and she smiled and nodded, leaning into his ear. He saw Hyde's expression turn from amused smiling, to shocked, to devilishly grinning in seconds. Fez puzzled over what she could have said. But his thoughts were interrupted, and suddenly Jackie and Hyde were making out, pushing Eric and Donna from their place on the couch.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I was sitting there!"

Hyde threw up his middle finger, "You guys should get going."

"This is my basement!"

"I live here too, Foreman. Now leave!"

Fez sat there, making no move to go, staring at them intently. Entranced by the little bits of skin previously covered by clothes, now bare. He gulped.

"What the hell Hyde, you get a boner and now we all have to leave?"

"Hey Foreman, why don't you stop jerking yourself off and let Donna have a turn, huh?"

Donna rolled her eyes and pushed Eric toward the stairs, grabbing Kelso's arm as they walked past. "C'mon Eric, lets just go upstairs."

"And take him with you." Hyde pointed toward Fez accusingly.

Fez felt a pang of desire, "No, please let me stay." He knew his pleas would be denied, but he couldn't help but beg, the want to be granted permission too intoxicating. "I want to watch."

Jackie shrugged, a cruel smile curving on her lips, leaning into Hyde's ear, "I'll let him watch if you want too, baby."

Fez's world seemed to stand still, in none of the possible senerios he fantasized about had she responded so effortlessly, so willingly. The world seemed to fall away around him and he forgot everything except the shade of brown her eyes were, and how her lips were parted just so you could see a glint of her teeth. He was lost in her long curly hair, and the way her skin seemed to glow with warmth and something he wanted to know the taste of.

It was Hyde's voice that brought him back to reality.

"No." Hyde eyed him, boreing holes into his face. "Go upstairs, Fez. Don't make me kick your ass."

"Please, Hyde?" But Fez was already out of his chair, moving toward the door like a scolded puppy.

"I said no, Kelso get him outta here!"

Kelso laughed and gripped his shorter friend around the neck, pulling him up the stairs. "Lets go Fez. Trust me, you don't wanna watch Jackie with Hyde anyways."

"But I really do." He sighed mostly to himself.

 _/_ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ _/_

 _/_ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ _/  
_

Thirteen minutes, it only took thirteen minutes for his friends to forget about him. And bless his invisibly, for he was creeping down the basement stair in no time. He wondered where they'd ended up, hoping they hadn't finished already.

But he discovered he hadn't missed it, and in fact; following the crashing and sounds of slick to Hyde's room; caught a glimpse of his friends pressed against the wall of the basement, pants-less and sweating. He could see the head of Hyde's erection rubbing Jackie's belly button, one of her legs over his shoulder, and the other one dangling off the flimsy side table she leaned on.

Fez could see him whispering something in her ear, his spare hand wrapped in her hair. Fez wanted so desperately to know what he was saying to her, if he stayed in sight he was sure to get caught. But he knew from experience that if he stood in the corner diagonal from the doorway, the awkward angles of the basement made it just so he could hear every breath in Hyde's makeshift bedroom.

He took himself out of his pants, grinding into himself steadily, giving little relief to the flesh hardening painfully in his hand. He pressed his back into the wall, sliding closer to the floor. He could hear them perfectly from here.

"Tell me again" Hyde threatened into her ear.

Fez could hear Jackie shuttering around her words "I didn't actually want him to watch us, I just wanted to see his face."

Fez's blush went down past his neck, and he stuffed his other hand in his pants, palming his balls. She was talking about him, about the moment they had just shared, the moment that had left him so incredibly hard. He strained to catch her next words.

"Why did you want to see his face?" Fez could hear the brush of fabric, and almost wished he had stayed on the staircase, if just to see the moment he pressed into her. He wanted to see her expression, ached to know what she'd look like the moment she was filled. He wanted to take that moment, to have it even if it wasn't meant for him.

"I wanted to see his face when he realized he'll never have what you have."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Me. You have me. All to yourself, this way. And I've never done this with anyone but you."

She must have done something sexy right then, because Hyde made a very pleasantly surprised grunt, and Fez pressed into himself further, trying to imagine what he couldn't see.

"So, what you're saying..." and suddenly Fez could hear that little noise he knew to be the one Jackie made when Hyde's hand was wrapped around her throat, "is that you belong to me."

Fez knew she would be nodding right then, he knew this scene all too well. Thought the addition of himself to the conversation was tantalizing. His head ran with dreams of Hyde's jealousy and how justified it could be. Thoughts of his own hands on her, making her feel better than she's ever felt.

He wondered what this thing was that she'd given only to Hyde. Whatever it was, he wanted it for himself, and even more. Every man before him would just be a stop on her way to him. He would give her everything.

For now he was content to listen; and watch if he could catch a glance; to his best friend ram himself deep inside the woman he dreamed about.


End file.
